ZabuzaxHaku
by HidanLuv
Summary: Just a short drabbleish thing. If you read then please reveiw.


My first upload. Yaaaaaay~

A/N off]]

Haku sighed, he tried not to think about Zabuza. He needed to pay attention to the job he was asigned, watching the door becuse Zabuza was injured from his fight with the Leaf nin.  
Zabuza glanced at Haku. Why does my Haku look so upset?, he thought. "Haku." He began.  
"Master?" Haku asked, coming out of his thoughts and staring at his master in complete reverance.  
Zabuza smiled from the couch he had been confined to. "What are you thinking so hard about?"  
Haku blushed and stammered. "Y-you, Zabuza-s-sama."  
"Hmm?" Zabuza prodded. His smile now a more questioning one and one eyebrow raised.  
Haku looked down, turning more red by the second. "I was just thinking," He paused his voice got quieter. "About how when you..." He looked up with an almost guilty look on his face. "When you k-kissed m-m-me, i really liked it and, when you stopped..." he trailed.  
"When I stopped...?" Zabuza prompted. The smile was gone, and he had a odd look on his face.  
"You looked a-angry and f-f-full of r-regret, t-towards m-me." Haku finished in a rush stumbling over the words. "Sorry." He blurted. I've only made him more mad, Haku thought, Why do I care anyway? I am just a tool.  
"For what?" Zabuza growled.  
"For mentioning this, I shouldn't bother with my thoughts or feelings..." Haku felt sick, like he wanted to just curl up and die. That was insane, he owed Zabuza too much to die. And even if Zabuza felt differently, he loved the man too much to just die. Unless...If Zabuza wanted Haku dead, then he would kill himself, but as long as he was still a useful tool he would remain with his master.  
Zabuza got up and was in front of Haku in a flash. He had his servants shoulders tightly grasped. He was speaking directly in the boy's ear, his voice still an angry growl. "If I had regret towards you; Would I do this?" He firmly press his mouth against Haku's.  
Haku's back was against the door he was supoused to be watching. Haku let himself melt into the man he loved. "I love you." he breathed, when Zabuza moved his mouth to his neck.  
Zabuza stiffened for a few seconds, then he backed a few steps away. "Oh my god." He muttered, he looked at Haku's face. Haku's face had a smile that faded as soon as he saw Zabuza's expression.  
"I'm just your tool. Ninja are all tools, they need masters and you are my master. You didn't need to stop." Haku blushed lightly. "You can do whatever you want or need to with me. Anything." He clarified.  
"Haku..."Zabuza murmured. He stepped forward and caressed the younger male's cheek.  
Haku sighed again."I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Haku whispered. "That I love you. Because I can see that you-" Haku paused trying not to cry. "Because I can see you don't." Haku's voice broke at the same time his heart shattered.  
"Why do you think I don't?" Zabuza asked. Oh my god, I'm hurting him. What am I doing?, He thought.  
He took the boy in his arms and cradled him. "I love you too." He whispered.  
Haku shuddered burying his head in Zabuza's shoulder and breathed in the man's scent. "Zabuza..." Haku's voice was barely audiable.  
"Yeah?" the man asked, his voice only slighty louder.  
"Will you kiss me again?" Haku looked up at Zabuza, begging with his eyes.  
Zabuza laughed. "Hell yeah!" He eased the boy onto the couch and, with both of them sitting up, cradled Haku's face with his hands and started to kiss him, gently. Gradually getting a little rougher, more forceful. He picked Haku up, causing the young assassin to squeal then blush, and set him on his lap. Deepening the kiss and moving one hand to his back and the other to be tangled in Haku's hair.  
Haku moaned, blushing again. Zabuza smiled, he broke away for a few seconds to say. "You look adorable when you blush." Which of course made Haku bush even deeper.  
Haku pressed, their lips back together.  
After a while of some pretty heated kissing, somehow Zabuza had gotten his tounge in Haku's mouth, Zabuza pulled away.  
Now he just held him. Haku gave him a questioning look. He wondered why his master had stopped. When he voiced his question, Zabuza answered that he just wanted to hold him.  
Haku sighed and Zabuza assured him there would be plenty of time for kissing later. Zabuza kissed his forehead.  
Plenty of time later, He thought. But it made him uneasy...


End file.
